All The Small things: Part 2 Carless Mishap!
by Frankie Samuel Li
Summary: As Goku gets closer to getting offically divorce and Vegeta has a reunion with an unexpect person....
1. Hello Mr Wonderful

Note: If didnt read the first one...this is YAOI guy x guy so if ur a lame homophobe dont read!!!

Story so far: Goku confesses him love to Vegeta while Vegeta is still wishy washy over his feeling for Goku after Scott (and old lover of his) walks in on them:

I continued to walk around until five minutes till class. Goku followed me like a sad pup wondering about.

" 'Geta...can you slow down" he began to pant like a puppy.

" Im...kinda exhasted...you know...we just like...you know...did it and now you have me running to you and you're not even talking to me!!!!"

I looked at him with his concern face.

"I...Im sorry Goku...I'm just ...stressed about this whole thing...He dosen;t understand that I've moved on..."

Goku held my arm and kissed my head

"It's ok...I'm not mad at you...just too busy with mine..."

"What else???"

"Well since I told Chi-chi that I wanted the divorce...I was thinking...who's gonna get Goten???"

"Good point."

"You know...since he's only 14 and all he's in the middle of all of this...it...worries me...that's the only reason I've been holding on to our relationship...it was for the children..."

I looked at him worried.

"And the thing is, I don't want to be with her anymore...but at the same time...I don't know how Goten feels eventhough Chi-chi and I disscussed it to him..."

Goku began to show a sign that he was going to breakdown.

"C'mon...let's change the subject" I patted his back and we walked to my last

class"

After my day was done I drove home with Goku in the passenger seat looking inocent through the window. As I pulled up to Mc Donalds drive thru, I saw Goku's son.Goten in the resurant with some older male. I continued to squint my eyes and look.

"Vegeta...you blocking up traffic...what's --"

"Your son is in Mc. Donalds with some older man..."

Goku peered through the window with me.

"Oh...that's his mentor, Kyo." he gave me a soft smile and kisses my cheek.

As the walked out I noticed that there was another person beside Goten, Railee.

He held Goten by the waist as they walked out.

I slowly pressed the gas button and hit a car in fron of us.

" o,0 ...Ooops!!!"

The man came out furious as hell and stormed up to my car.

"Why the hell did you--oh...hello"

The look on his face changes immeadently change when he saw my face.

"Hello...um...you look good this evening..."

Goku heard the man flirting with me and kissed me out of the blue.

"Oh...sorry...you misunderstood me...I wasn't flirting...just giving him a complient ...you reminded me of one of my friends for a second...hopefully I'll see you two on the flipside."

He strutted back to his car happily.

"...who was that 'G--"

"The hell I fuck-in know..."


	2. My Dirty Little Secret

I told myself to snap out of it and drive on.

After we left. I notice that Goku was lookin slightly apathetic.

"Goku?"

"..Yeah?"  
"Whats wrong?"

Goku began to tear up once more.

"..It's like...Goten...he's growing up in all of this...I...I dont want him to suffer...not now, not ever...and he's ben through alot as it is..."

I cocked my eyebrow," Sorry to be nosey...but like what?"

Goku began to cry as I pulled over the car.

"He...He's been raped numerous of times...molested by his teachers and been emotionally abused by none other than Chi-chi!!!"

"How is she--"

"He told her that ...he was confused...about him self ...sexually and now...she treats him like shit and says he going to hell and what not...He's crying on the inside...I know it!!!!!"

"...Goku it's--"

"No it's not alright! ...him cutting hiself is NOT ok 'Geta!!!! It's not! I don't know what the hel is going through her mind but it's currpting my children...and I'm having a pretty bad feeling that Goten has some and not all my traits if you get what I'm saying."

"...No..."

" sigh You know...Gohan was born with a Saiyan tail?"

"Yeah..."

"Well I heard from Gohan when I came back from Other World...that Goten came out with a fox tail."

"Fox???"  
"Yeah a fox!!!!"

"But that mean...she slept with a Hydrian..."

"My point exactly!!!!!!


	3. Leftovers

I could tell that Goku had enough just by his voice...

I decided to drop him off because I had to continue with my philosophy essay about humans and why "we" love to push the limits our our emotional,and phsyical being. Everytime i think about it it makes me laugh...I've In a relationdhip witha a mere human and she dosen't understan her own kind!!!. How foolish!!!!!

Later that evening, Trunks was on the phone with Goten...it was on speaker..and I could hear his parents arguing.

* * *

"Goten..."

"Yeah?"

"What's that???"

"N...Nothing..."

Goten get off the damn phone!

"I...I gotta ...Go..."

* * *

I heard the soft sob Goten made before he hung up,I felt so empty after that..i couldn't decribe the other feelings encased within me.

"I hate this shit!!!!"

Trunks loked at me weird.

"...Oh shut up Trunks!!"

I stormed out the house to take a smoke.

I don't understan why Kakarot endured all the pain from her...I wanted to take him i if I knew this was my future...

I suddenly had a flash back.

"Heh! We went from worst enimes to the best of friend...how amusing!"

I walked off unaware I was going to His house.

knock knock

I look up and it's Goten with a red face...he looks like he just finished crying.

I pat the 14 year old boy walked into the living room.

"My...my father is in the kitchen..."

I smiled at him and walked in the kitchen.

He was sleep with his head on the table and his face was red too...

"Why the hell is she making you people miserable...???"

I picked him up and I told Goten to come along.

"But...but mommy will get mad..."

"I deal with her...just come ...get your clothes and lets hurry."

He did as I instructed and followed me...ihand right hand shuffeling about in my pocket and I happen to stumbled upon a capsule...

I took it out and used it...I didn't read th number on the capule...I never did...but Im happy it was a car...It was a house...i duno what to do it there just lying there now...probly leave it.

but I hopped in and buckled Goku in.

In the middle of the ride Goku shock given me a heart attck!

"Kakarot!!! Don't yo ever fuck-in do that again!!!!"

He loked at me scared,

"What?!?!"

"Huh??? How did I--"

"Shut up and sit back!!"

He did and looked at me concern.

"Wh...where's Got--"

"Here dad!"  
He looked back and smiled

"Oh...I thought you still there...I hate leaveing you there..."

"Dad..."

I continued to listen in while drive to see if I could hear the boy's point of view.

"Is...is ok if I can tell you something...mom ...says it's a sin and I'm going to go hell but I want to tell you anyway..."

Goten began to sob...

"What is it..."

"Can..I tel you when we settled..."

"Ok..."


	4. Don't Tell Me

I took Goku and his little brat to my apartment ((I come here when Bulma and I agrue to the point when I wanted to leave for the night)) Goku looked around in amasement, his son just sat down on the floor looking miserable. I could sense that he was nervous.

* * *

"What were you gonna tell me Goten???"

Goten began to wimper fears the reactiong of his father.

"I...I...I saw mommy..." Goten's voice began to trail off.

"...Doing what?"

"She...was with man and she was talking him about ..." Yet again his voice trail off.

"Goten what...I'm not gonna mad..."

"Mom said 'When were they gonna have their annersary?'"

Goku bit his lip and punched the wall.

"...Goten...did you hear the number???"

"Numbe--"

"Like first, second when she saind annerversary"

"...She...said 12..." Goten hugged his knees praying that he wouldn't take it out on him.

"...And she said she was the most faithful...Oh it's on..."

"No!"

Goku looked back at Goten.

"???"

"I dont wanna go through it...I dont want to be put through custody battles...no!!!! I don't want it I don't want you to be remarried...I'm scare you new wife will hate me...I dont want it I don't want it!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Goten ran out the room bursting into tears...I didn't have any word on it a because I was so...astonished about how he kept it all in and never showed a sign.

Goku looked at me,

"See...this what I feared...him freakin out..."

"Goku..."

I grabbed him by the arm gently.

"You don't have to go through this alone..."

"Thanks...but your the last person I want to get involved...and..."

He looked away from me.

" 'Geta..."

"Yeah...?"

"I'm sorry about when ...I...you know..."

I looked at him unsure.

"When I had sex with you...I didin't know what cam over me..."

I wanted to just slap him and say it's not your fault but I just stayed there quietly.

"I know I'm gay and all...but...why should 'make you mine' by force...your still in love with Bulma..."

I stood there quietly.


	5. Truth is

I gulped and look up and into his deep dark pool for eyes of his...

"A...Actually"

I grasped his attention an he looked back at me.

"M...me and Bulma are haveing some rough times..."

He looked back at me.

"She...wants to leave me..." ,I heald back my tears as much as I could, "I did everthing she asked for and more...and I dunno whats going on...and I...I..."

This was th moment I was going to confess my love to him

"I...I can't take it!!!!!! I ...having feeling for you damnit!!!!!"

Goku's mouth was slowly ajar.

"It's true...I was too scared to tel you...I know its funny I bloaked about me hating you and all but I just didn't know at the time that I did love you...we went from foes...to friends...I'm scared for it go a step closer..."

I couldn't help it...I drop to the floor and the tears fell after...I did it...I told him all...everything I wanted to...I got me feeling of my chest!!!

I heard his footsteps coming closer to me...I was worried of his reaction so I continued to stay down like a servent...

"Get up..."

I rose up with out looking at him. I felt my head jerk and his soft rose petal lips rest upon mines. My heart race and my emotions ran through my mind.

" 'Geta...it was obvious to me...I could read you like a book...just I can like everyone else...it's obvious..."

"Really!?!?!"

I took two steps back from this sudden "phsyical excitement".

"I'll be right back...Imma go check on Goten...ya?"

"Ok..."

* * *

POV: Goten

As I sulked about my future that awaited me in the next few moths to a year, my father walks in.

"Goten???"

"...Yeah" I sobbed

"You Deicent?"

"Yeah..."

"You okay????"

I gwaked at my father...I wanted to slap for such an idoitic question like that.

"Dose it look like it...?!?! I'm not!"

"Tell me what realling bugging you..."

"Well...gee I duno dad...the fact that I'm gonna be in a game of "Tug-of- War" between you and mom...and I found out something about me that I didn't even know..."

"What ?"

"...You're not my father..."

His eyebrow raised to the point where it reached its limits.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

I looked away..., "Yup"

"...And guess who my dad is?!?!"

"Aj-ari..."

"Who da fuck is that?!?!"

"...Some Hydrian man...that's why tail was black."

He stood up in daze...

"...Welp...imma goin..."

He walked out without a sound.


	6. What don't come out in the wash

Story so far: Vegeta confesses his love to Goku...Goku is not Goten's father!!!!

* * *

HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!

POV: Vegeta

* * *

"So...wha's up?"

Goku gave me an ominus look...I coul tell it was bad...

"Chi-chi even lied to me about my children..."

Goku broke up into tears once more.

This was the last straw ...I am gonna KILL DA BITCH!!!! I walk out the house.

" 'Geta?!?!"

I left without a word being said. He ran after me like a child.

" 'Geta!!!!" He grasped my arm

"I know what you're gonna do...don't do it..."

I rolled my eyes ,"And why not...?"

"It's not worth it...after all that you'll go to jail...and I have to wait for 20 year or for life for you return..."

I sighed and walked back into the house.

"Sometimes I duno wha I'll do if you weren't by my side when I need it the most..."

He smiled and kissed me. I kissed him back but our moment was abrupted when Goten rushed into the living room.

"...Daddy..."

I was relieved that Goku cut my kiss short...I wasn't ready for his son to see this.

"I'm ready to tell you something else...it was the main thing I wanted to tell you..."

"Ok Goten...say it..."

He gulped and sigh...

"...Dad...I'm bisexual..."

Goku raised his eyebrow and chuckled.

"Wow ...now that I think about the signs were in front of me...!!!"

"Th...that's why mom said I was going to hell..."

"Tell she going first!"

Goten gwaked at his father.

" sigh Well what I'm sayingis that she's done more sins that you and me combined...You and me...are just being normal...and your mom is..." , Goku's eyes widen as a whistel followed, " You mother...I'm sorry to say but she like one those of religious people who ain't got shit to say when the dirty hits the light!"


	7. Was blind now I can see

I gwaked during their conversation, "Poor Goten.."

Not I understood why Goku was so stressed about his ...well not his son 

The next day after Goten left for school Goku and I went for a walk. He seem a bit paranoid...

"Are you okay...???"  
"...!--Oh ...yeah I'm good..."

He looked across the street and began to pick up his pace.

"Goku!?!?!"  
"C--come on"

I could hear the fear in his voice.

I shuffeled my feet witha little speed up towards him.

"Goku what--"

"That guy across the street..."

"Yeah..."

"He's..."

"Who???"

"He's been stalking me since I starting walking Goten to school...and I have feeling that he wants something from me or Goten...I dunno know or find out..."

I looked back and I seen him slowly strutting across the street with grace, I had to say he was very attractive...BUT...not my type.

"Hello..." he greeted me and Goku with a gentle smile.

"My name is...Aki Minato..."

Out the nowhere the name rang in my head...

"Aki...???"

My heartbegan to race and I felt tears trickled down my face.

"You've grown..."

He looked at concern and he began to mimick my reaction.

"...F...F--"

I cut him off with a hug and a kiss on the head.

"It's okay son..."

"Son???"

He looked up at Goku and touched his face.

"G--Get of of me!!!"

He pushed him off.

"Goku?!?!?!"

"Thats the one who stalks me!!!!"

Aki began to cry.

"I...I'm...sorry...you...had my father's scent on you...I though you were him"

"Dose it look like it?!?!!"

"Goku!!!! Calm the fuck down !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I felt my power anger surge at the same time.

"Daddy stop!"

I began to slowly cam down.

" sigh Goku...He's colour blind ... and his vision is so bad that he's consider blind ...he dosen't know...cut him some slack!"

"Oh...sorry..." "Anyway Aki...I thought you were in Arizona with your granparents...how did you even get out the country?!?!"

"12 years after mom died the began to treat me like a slave because I was a saiyan...and not Hydrian like mommy."

" I hated them too...but the got a hold of you before I did...now your with me okay..."

"I gotta a question...but its kinda rude..."

Aki looked up at him, "What???"

"How are you blind and both of you parents can see...????"

"Goku...Bulma isn't his mom...why do you think he aid dead...???"

"Oh...wel I didn't---"

"Well my first wife that I met in the U.K. ...was Jane... more beautful than Bulma...she was blind though...but she act as if she wasn't...I notice when we had out first time..."

POV: Omnisifent...oh what the hell narrators's view

"Oh Jane!!!!"

"...V...geta" She moan in pleasure

SHe griped him close and continued to moan his name.

"I love your blue eyes!!!!"

She let him go and dropped lifeless on the bed looking sad.

"What's wrong????"

"I...I...I..."

She began to wimper.

"Jane...honey what--"

"I can't see!!!!!!"

"But what do you mean you were looking at me in my eyes and walking with me an--"

"Im blind!!!!!"

Wow...this is getting good...but im going out to eart!!!! yeah i said eart!!!! me hungry!!!!! brb...im just getting started:3


End file.
